


Son of Tartarus

by NadiaAlexis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry!Percy, Dark!Annabeth, Dark!Percy (sometimes), F/F, F/M, Jelaous!Annabeth, M/M, Sorry!Luke, sad!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaAlexis/pseuds/NadiaAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson was a boy without friends. He had never had any. Probably because of they way he looked. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were a dark green that looked black in some lights. People were afraid of him. The only one not afraid of him was his mother, Sally Jackson. Percy´s father wasn´t with them. Percy hadn´t actually met his father, but Sally told him that he loved him. Somehow, Percy knew that his mother told the truth about it. He could feel it. A precense in his mind. Something that always calmed him down. Something told Percy that it was his father.</p>
<p>Percy was feared in school. No one ever talked to him. He was branded as the bad boy and he didn´t object to the title. It ment that people stayed away from him at all costs. Percy actually liked being by himself. He was rather alone then in a big group of people. In Percy´s opinion, it was better to have few to no friends then knowing multiple people.</p>
<p>Percy didn´t mind having no friends. He had his mother and that was all he needed. He woudl prefer if his father was there but he knew that he couldn´t. Sally told Percy who his father was when he was 10. That day was the first time that Percy heard his father´s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hoped I Would Never See You Again

Percy was close to loosing it. Three of his classmates, the idiots, were talking loudly in the back of the classroom. Percy was not in the mood for their idiocy. He slammed his hands down on his table. The entire room, including the teacher, froze in place as Percy turned around glared. The three boys were shaking in fear as Percy glared at them.

"I am not in the mood to listen to your idiocity today" Percy growled. "Shut it"

The three boys nodded their heads and Percy stood from his seat. He was at the door as the bell rang, signalyng the end of the day. The entire class waited until Percy was gone from the door to move again.

Percy walked down the hallway, ignoring everyone around him. Someone opened the door for him and he walked out of the school. Once he was outside he looked up and tilted his head. What looked like a part of a school was standing outside with Mrs. Lillian. Mrs. Lillian was the school´s math teacher and she was also the only teacher that Percy didn´t hate. As Percy walked away he noticed that Mrs. Lillian looked up at him. 

"Mr. Jackson!" She called to him.

Percy cursed in his mind as he looked at the elderly woman. "Yes?"

"Can you come here?" Mrs. Lillian asked.

Percy sighed and walked over to the woman and the peple standing with her. Percy´s gaze swept over them and his eyes caught on someone he recognized. Percy´s eyes hardened and he looked away.

"These students will be here for two weeks" Mrs. Lillian told Percy. "Will you show them around please?"

Mrs. Lillian was the only teacher that would ever dare ask Percy to do something for her. And Percy did like her.

"Mr. Brunner will be with them so you will not be alone" Mrs. Lillian smiled at Percy and walked away to her car.

The school wa closing and Percy looked after her. He sighed and looked back at the students and what Percy presumed was their teacher. Percy sighed.

"Follow me" He said and began to walk.

He knew that the studets and teacher were following him as he began to walk though the school. The teacher was in a wheelchair and rolled up next to him.

"Thank you for showing us around Mr. Jackson" He said. "My name is Mr. Brunner"

Percy only nodded and continued to walk. He stopped everywhere that they woudl need to know where it was and then continued through the school. Once he was done he turned around and looked at the students behind him. There were nine of them, ten including Mr. Brunner. One of them, Percy knew.

"Hope someone has told you where you´re staying" Percy said. "Because I don´t know"

"We know" Mr. Brunner said. "Thank you for showing us around"

Percy nodded and began to walk away. Before he could get far, someone called his name. As Percy turned around, he was met with a pair of blue eyes staring right at him. Percy´s eyes grew hard and cold.

"What Luke?" He growled.

"Can I talk to you?" Luke Castellan asked.

"No" Percy growled and walked away again.

\---

Luke was so shocked when he saw Percy Jackson walking out of the school that he and his friends were vistiting with Chiron. Percy´s eyes locked onto his for a few seconds and he could see the anger there. He was so shocked that he didn´t say a word until the tour of the school was over. That was when he summoned enough curage to call Percy´s name. The response was what he expected. Percy was furious with him. That much was clear.

Luke sighed as Percy walked away from him. He deserved it but it hurt. He knew it was his own fault for leaving without a word but still.

"Do you know him Luke?" Annabeth asked as she came up beside him.

"I used to" Luke sighed sadly. "Before all this"

"You will get the chance to talk to him Luke" Chiron smiled at him. "You all will be given a caretaker at this school and you will follow the same schedule as they do"

"So we´re going in groups?" Annabeth smiled up at Luke who forced a small smile back.

"No" Chiron responded. "You will all have a separate one"

"What?" Annabeth frowned.

"Oh relax Bethie" CLarissa scowled at the blonde girl. "You won´t die without Luke"

Annabeth glared at the much bigger girl until another boy stepped between them.

Chris Rodriguez sighed as his girlfriend glared at Annabeth. "Calm down"

Clarissa glared at Annabeth for a little while longer but then moved her eyes back to Chris. Luke was still staring after Percy. His siblings, Connor and Travis came up on either side of him.

"Think Chiron is gonna pair you with him?" Travis asked.

"I think he will" Luke sighed. "And I know that Percy will hate both him and me for it"

"He´ll come around" Connor smiled at his older brother. 

"I hope so" Luke looked at the twin sons of Hermes. "But if he doesn´t then I don´t blame him. It´s my fault that he´s angry with me anyways"

"What exactly did you do?" Selina asked as she came up from behind the three sons of Hermes.

"I left him behind" Luke felt a tear run down his cheek. "I broke a promise that i made him when he was only four"

"How old is he?" Selina asked softly.

"He´s sixteen" Luke smiled. "Two years younger then me"

"Well why is he angry at you?" Annabeth asked rudely.

"He just told you why" Beckendorf frowned at the youngest girl of the group.

"Well it´s not very nice to still be angry at him for something he promised when he was six" Annabeth frowned at Luke.

"He has every right to be angry at me forever Annabeth" Luke sighed and began to walk away.

"Luke" Chiron, or Mr. Brunner, called to him.

Luke turned around and looked at him with a frown. Chiron smiled at him in reasurance. "It will be alright. Just be positive"

"Yeah" Luke sighed. "I´ll try"


	2. Pair Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and his friends are devided into pairs.

Percy had to breathe calmly as he walked away from Luke and his friends. He nearly lost his control when he saw him. What Luke did to him, it broke him. Percy was six when Luke left, Luke was eight. Luke was the first and only friend that Percy ever had. After Luke left, Percy didn´t even try to make friends. He became the loner he had been most of his life.   
By the time Percy came out of his own mind, he was home. He sighed and walked in through the front door, his mom was home. He could smell it. 

"Hey mom!" Percy called out as he placed his shoes at the door.

"In the kitchen darling!" His mother called back.

Percy smiled and walked into the kitchen. Percy and his mom lived in a big house in the subburbs. They lived on the money that Sally made and money that Percy´s father sent them every month. Sally always wanted what was best for Percy, she always had. 

"Hello dear" Sally smiled at her son as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom" Percy responded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Percy sat himself down at the counter and watched his mother cook. Sally smiled happily. "What have you done today?"

"Luke came" Percy looked down and almost growled out the name.

Sally almost dropped her spoon in shock. She whirled around and stared at her son. "Luke Castellan?"

"Yeah" Percy sighed. "Him"

"Why?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"Don´t know" Percy shrugged. "He came with his teacher and nine other people"

"Was Chiron there?" Sally growled.

"If his alias is Mr. Brunner" Percy chuckled. "Then yes, he was"

Sally growled but continued to cook. Once she was done she gave Percy a plate of spageti bolognease. The two of them sat down and ate at the dining room table. Sally looked like she was thinking.

"Did all of them feel like Luke?" Sally asked.

"Yeah" Percy nodded as he ate. 

Sally and Percy continued to eat in silence and after a while they were both done. Sally grabbed the plates and Percy followed into the kitchen to help his mother clean up after dinner. The cleaned in silence once again and when they were done, Percy hugged his mother tightly.

"I´m going to bed" He said. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Percy" Sally smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Percy smiled at her and walked up the stairs to his room. It was black, everything was black. It made him feel safe, darkness. The darkness made him feel at home and it made him calm down. Sally said it was because of his father that he liked darkness, and when Percy got to know who his father was and understood it, he coulnd´t help but agree.

Percy removed his clothes and looked down at the tattoo that was coverinng the left side of his chest and his shoulder. He had had it since he was ten, from the day he knew who his father was. And he was proud of it. Percy crawled under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---

Percy woke up on his own, like he always did. He woke up at six and school started at eight. He had plenty of time to get ready and drive to school. Percy didn´t drive a car. No, he drove a motorcycle. A Kawasaki Ninja H2R. He got it on his sixteenth birtday from his father. Percy loved it. It was all black with some green stitching on the saddle that matched his eyes.

Percy sighed and got out of bed. 6:05. He put on his clothes and looked in the mirror. Black torn jeans, a dark red t-shirt and a black and purple leather jacked over it all. His jacket was downstairs, along with his purple shoes. He nodded, satisfied, and walked down the stairs. His mother was already up. She started at seven so she would be leaving around 6:30. 

As Percy walked into the kitchen he saw his mother just putting down a plate of toast for him.

"Good morning" Percy said and kissed his mother´s cheek.

"Good morning Percy" Sally smiled and hugged her son.

Percy sat down and ate his toast and drank the juice that Sally placed next to his plate. After a while of watching her son and drinking coffee, Sally stood from the table.

"I´ll see you when you get home darling" She said with a smile. "Don´t forget your helmet"

Percy smiled up at her and promised that he wouldn´t. Once Sally left, Percy stood from the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher and then he walked over to the tv and turned it on. He usualy let the news play on without really paying attention to what they were saying. It was just nice to have something on, to play in the background.

Once the clock red 7.30, Percy got up and left the house. He never had a bag with him so he didn´t need to fethch something. He grabbed his helmet and locked the door after him after shutting all the lights off. Percy took his bike out of the garage. He put his helmet on, started the bike and then he was off. It only took about fifteen minutes to get to the school so he didn´t have to hurry. 

It was 7.48 when Percy arrived at the school. As usual, people stared at him when he arrived but he ignored them, just like he always does. The only thing that was not like it always was, were the nine kids that were staring at him more then the rest. Luke and his friends were there. Just as he ignored everyone else, Percy ignored Luke and his companions. Once he got inside the school he saw a sign. Everyone was supposed to meet in the theatre that was in the school. 

Percy began to walk there so he woudln´t have to be rght in the middle of everyone else. The door was open so he walked inside and sat down close to the door, that way he could leave without having to go past anyone. As the minutes went by, more students began to fill in. Everyone sat far away from Percy who smirked to himself. Once everyone was inside, the principal, Mr. Bonners, stood by the podium. 

"Good morning students" He said.

The students murmured half hearted "good morning"s back at him.

"Today, we have some guest that will be staying for two weeks" Mr. Bonners said and most students perked up. 

Luke and his friends were led inside by "Mr. Brunner" and they all walked up to the stage. Percy ignored everyone as usual.

"They will be devided into pairs with some of you students. One student from us and one from them. They will be going after the schedule of the students that has been selected for them" Mr. Bronners said.

Now Percy was listening more carefully. If he knew his body right, then something that he would not like was about to happen.

"We have decided who will go with who so there will be no arguing!" Mr. Bronners looked out at his students.

"Mr. Brunner" rolled up on the stage and his students followed. Mr. Bronners gave "Mr. Brunner" a microphone. "Mr. Brunner" smiled at the students in front of him.

"Hello" He said. "My name is Mr. Brunner"

Some sudents responded with greetings while some waved tiredly. 

"Myself and Mr. Brunner have made these pairs last night and we will be reading them out. Please do stand if you hear your name" Mr. Bronners said loudly.

"Selina Bueregard" Mr. Brunner called out.

A beautiful girl stepped up beside him and Percy could see some of the boys crossing their fingers.

"Michaela Summer" Mr. Bronners called out.

A blonde girl with a friendly smile stood up and walked up to Selina who met her half way. The two girls hugged and smiled at each other.

"You can show your partner around school" Mrs. Simons smiled at the two girls.

They left the room and closed the door after themselves. 

"Connor Stoll" Mr. Bruner said.

A mischevious looking boy stood next to him.

"Tyler Fray" Mr. Bronners called out.

An equaly mischevious looking boy stood and walked up to Connor. The two stared at each other before running out the room.

"Travis Stoll" An identical boy stood next to Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Bronners sighed before calling out the name on the paper. "Terry Fray"

An identical boy to Tyler Fray stood and did the same as the preious pair of twins. They smirked at each other and ran out the room, probably to join the other pair of twins.

"Annabeth Chase" The blonde girl that Percy knew he didn´t like stood next to Mr. Brunner.

"Sofia Clarke" Mr. Bronners called.

A brown haired girl stood up and smiled at Annabeth shyly. Annabeth followed her out the room without a glance.

"Chris Rodriguez" A boy that looked like Travis and Connor came forward.

"Joseph Mallino" Another slightly mischevious boy stood up and the two boys left the room with smirks on their faces.

"Clarissa LaRue" A girl with muscles most boys would be jelaous of came forward.

"Stephanie Tyler" A small brown haired girl jumped up, ran up to Clarissa and grabbed her hand.

Clarissa was dragegd out of the room, leaving behind the sound of chuckles.

"Charles Beckendorf" A tall boy with huge muscles stood at Mr. Brunner´s side.

"Tarren Stevens" An equaly big boy stood and waved Charles over with a grin.

The two of them left the room, already talking and making motions with their hands.

"Will Solace" A sunny blonde with blue eyes came up.

"Mitchell Snow" A squeal came from the back of the room as a blonde small boy came running and just like Stephanie had done, grabbed Will and ran off.

"Luke Castellan" Luke placed himself beside Mr. Brunner and Percy knew that he was looking at him.

"Percy Jackson" The entire room became quiet as everyone recognized the name that was called out.

Percy slowly stood from his chair, glarng at both "Mr. Brunner" and Luke. He didn´t say a word, he just left the room. He knew that Luke was following him. He always knew when Luke was around. Percy only continued to walk, ignoring the fact that Luke was running after him.

"You can´t ignore me for two weeks Percy!" Luke sighed as he catched up to him and grabbed his arm.

Percy whirled around and glared coldly at Luke. Luke didn´t flinch, he never did.

"Sure I can" Percy growled. "And if I can´t, then i´m gonna do my hardest to not interact with you"

With that Percy began to walk again and Luke was forced to run to catch up to him again.


	3. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson does not like Olympus. Neither does his family

Luke knew that Percy would not like it when he was names his "caretaker". What he did not expect however was that Percy would only walk away. He expected Percy to scream at him and curse him out, not walk away and ignore him. Luke could do nothing but follow Percy as he walked through the school. 

He almost ran into Percy as he hadn´t noticed that he had stopped. Luke looked around Percy and saw what had made him stop. It was the rest of Luke´s friends with the people from Percy´s school.

"You can join them" Percy growled and began to walk away.

Luke grabbed his arm again and he could hear the gasp from the students from Percy´s school. Percy froze and his gaze burned holes in Luke´s body. But Luke didn´t flinch. 

"Let go" Percy growled at him angrily.

Luke didn´t. He glanced up at the students from Percy´s school and motioned them to leave. Without even asking, they all almost ran away. Percy didn´t take his eyes off of Luke for one second. Once the students were gone, Luke let go of Percy´s arm. Before Luke could say a word, Annabeth beat him to it.

"You should be glad that Luke even remembers you!" She hissed at Percy.

Percy whirled around with lightening speed. "I would be happy if he forgot all about me little girl"

"I am no little girl!" Annabeth shouted at him and took a step towards him.

Percy smirked at her and Annabeth froze in place. Everyone around could see that she was paler then usual.

"Come on Percy" Luke sighed. "Please just talk to me"

"Why should I?" Percy questioned. "You and your friends should just go back home again"

"Home?" Will piped up from behind them,

"Your little camp" Percy smirked. "You might think i´m stupid Luke, but i´m not"

"You know?" Luke asked shocked.

"Of course I know" Percy scoffed. "Son of Hermes and all that"

Luke could only stare at him in shock.

"You know of the gods?" Mr. Brunner´s voice came from behind them.

"Oh I know of them" Percy hissed. "Chiron"

"How?" Chiron asked shocked.

"Step away from my son Chiron!" Sally´s voice came from behind them all. 

Everyone turned around to look at the furious woman. Her eyes were glowing with power. Sally´s eyes were on Chiron who stared at her in even more shock then when he stared at Percy.

"Sally?" He asked.

Sally didn´t respond. She walked right by him and grabbed Percy. While doing so she glared at Luke angrily. Luke shrunk back from her with his head down. 

"Are you alright Percy?" Sally asked her son softly.

"I´m fine" Percy nodded.

Before anyone could say anything they were enveloped in a bright light. Sally knew exactly what it was so she grabbed her son and put her behind her. When the light dissapeared and everyone could see again, they were in a huge room made out of marble and gold.

"Chiron" A male voice said loudly. "You have found Sally Jackson"

"I did not intend to find her my Lord" Chiron responded to the voice.

The voice came from the king of Olympus, Zeus. He was glaring at Sally when he noticed the boy behind her. His gaze hardened as he had never seen the boy before.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked angrily.

Percy glared up at him. "Figure that out asshole"

A gasp went through the room but one laugh singled out from the gasps. Everyone turned to the male with black hair and sea green eyes. Poseidon. Poseidon smiled down at both Sally and Percy and got up from his throne. He shrunk down to human size and walked up to them. He stood in front of Sally and smiled at her. Sally gave him a big hug and Poseidon hugged back just as tightly. Percy stood behind them awkwardly, he had never met his grandfather. And that´s what Poseidon was. Percy´s grandfather and Sally´s father. 

Poseidon must have sensed his discomfort because he let go of Sally and turned to him. He stretched out a hand and Percy shook it. The only warning that Percy got before he was pulled into a hug was the glint in Poseidon´s eyes. Percy was shocked when Poseidon´s arms circled him but he found himself melting into the embrace. It was just like with his mother, it was calmling.

"What is going on here!?" Zeus shouted.

Poseidon rolled his eyes and turned around. "It´s not my fault that you brought my daughter and my grandson into the throne room"

"Your what?!" Zeus exclaimed.

"You heard me" Poseidon shrugged and turned cold eyes onto Luke.

Luke winched. Of course Sally had told her father about what he did. Now he was even more screwed. Luke shifted his eyes onto the marble floor to avoid looking at Poseidon.

"Lukas" Poseidon said loudly.

Luke had no choice but to look up. Poseidon did not look happy. "Even think about doing it again, i´ll kill you myself if he doesn´t"

Luke didn´t know who "he" was but he nodded his head. Hermes, Luke´s father, looked up in confusion.

"Why will you kill my son?" He asked. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing to me" Poseidon responded. "To Percy"

Hermes´s eyes shifted onto Percy who met his stare head on. Hermes´s eyes widened as he recognized him. "Holy shit"

Percy smirked at him and most people in the room shivered. Sally and Poseidon looked proud.

"Who is his father then?" Hera asked and pointed at Percy.

"It´s rude to point" Percy smirked at the queen of Olympus.

Hera got red in the face and was on her way to stand when a shadow came into the throne room. The shadow revealed Hades who looked extreamly confused. He looked around but his eyes fell on Percy and said eyes widened in shock.

"H-he w-what?" Hades stuttered.

"Very well formed sentence there brother" Poseidon raised his eyebrows.

Hades only pointed at Percy in shock. Poseidon chuckled at his older brother. "Yes there is someone standing right there"

"Do you know who that is!?" Hades almost shouted. 

"I do" Poseidon nodded and moved to the side to reveal Sally.

"Hello uncle" Sally said with raised eyebrows.

"Sally?" Hades asked. "He´s your son?"

"He is" Sally smirked. 

"And you know of the father?" Hades asked again.

They were ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the throne room.

"I am well aware Hades" Sally nodded.

"Well we are not!" Zeus growled and pointed his lightening bolt at Percy. "Who is his father!?"

A cold chill went through the throne room. Hades started looking around nervously. He didn´t live on Olympus, but if the chill came from who he thought it came from, then he had every right to be worried. The chill came with a black smoke like fog that spread through the throne room. Sally looked around happily. Everyone except Percy, Poseidon and Sally looked freaked out.

A cold laugh came from the fog and a figure began to appear. The figure was tall was had a dark cloak on. It was male, that much was clear. Sally smiled and ran up to the male and hugged him. Most people stared at her in shock. They could feel the power rolling of the male in waves. He clearly had more power then the Olympians had. 

"Who are you?!" Zeus growled at the male.

Hades shook his head quickly at his youngest brother. The male chuckled darkly.

"I would be careful about how you speak to me Zeus" He said. "And where you point your toothpick"

"MY WHAT?!" Zeus yelled furiously and got up from his throne.

The male snapped his fingers and his cloak dissapeared. His skin was olive and his eyes were black. His hair was also black but it glowed redish, like a black fire. Zeus was stuned into silence. The male turned to Percy and grinned at him. Percy grinned back and everyone could see that they were almost identical. It was abviously Percy´s father. The male opened his arms and Percy hugged him without hesitation. Poseidon let a small smile form onto his face. 

The male let go of Percy adn turned to Poseidon with an outstretched hand. Poseidon shook it firmly without looking away from the man´s eyes.

"Poseidon" The male nodded.

"Tartarus" Poseidon nodded.


	4. Time For A Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy teaches the campers a lesson about his father.

The gasp that rang through the room was loud. Everyone was staring in shock. Luke was frozen in place. Tartarus was Percy´s father. The ruler of the pit was Percy´s father. That was even worse then Percy´s grandfather being Poseidon. Luke´s gaze was on the floor but he suddenly felt very cold. He knew why. Luke slowly looked up and saw Percy´s father staring at him, his cold eyes full of anger. Tartarus took one step forward but a hand on his arm stopped him. When Tartarus looked to the side, he saw Percy who was shaking his head at him. 

Percy didn´t want Luke dead. No matter what he had done to him. And Tartarus understood that. Luke was the only person that his son had ever considered a friend.

"You´re lucky" Tartarus told Luke with eyes filled with anger. "My son´s more merciful then me. You would be in the pit otherwise"

"So you´re his dad?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

Athena shook with fear. Her daughter didn´t look the least bit fazed. She thought that the Olympians would protect her. Tartarus turned to the young daughter of Athena and Annabeth tried to look brave, but failed. Tartarus turned to his son again and Percy sighed.

"She´s not so smart for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom" He said.

"Excuse me!" Annabeth shouted angrily.

"You´re excused" Percy shrugged. "You can go"

Annabeth got red in the face and stomped forward, blinded my anger. Luke was quick to step between them. He knew that Annabeth couldn´t hurt Percy, not with his entire family there, but he didn´t really want her dead either.

"Calm it!" He said to her.

Annabeth glared at him before turning around again and walking back to where she originaly stood. Luke sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Can someone please explain this to us!?" Hera growled.

"What exactly do you not understand?" Poseidon asked his sister. "Sally is my daughter, Percy is my grandson, Tartarus is Percy´s father"

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Now even you should know how a child is conceived" Percy chuckled.

Artemis growled but refrained from shooting the boy. She would not survive hurting Tartarus son. Percy was smirking at her, he knew she wouldn´t do anything. She couldn´t. In reality, Percy´s power was stronger then Artemis own. If he wanted to, Percy could fight her and win. But he had no interest in fighting the Olympian.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to look away from the goddess. It was his father. Tartarus was looking at him softly. To anyone else, Tartarus would just look cold, but to Percy, his eyes were soft.

"Call me if you need me" He said. "I´ll be there in seconds"

"I will" Percy nodded and gave his dad a hug.

Tartarus hugged him back before looked at everyone with a warning in his eyes. Touch his son and you were dead. With that, Tartarus dissapeared into a black shadow.  
When he was gone Percy turned to his mother. "Now what?"

"Well" Sally said. "I kind of want to go home. I have no disire to be here any longer then I have to"

"It´s not safe for you outside of camp" Athena smirked, thinking that she had a way of controling the mother and son.

Percy however, he just raised an eyebrow at her. "My father is the ruler of the pit. What moster do you think would dare attack his son or his son´s mother?"

Athena faltered in her triumph. Poseidon chuckled at her and she glared angrily. Poseidon ignored her and turned to his daughter and grandson.

"I can get you home if you whish" He said.

"Please do" Sally nodded her head.

"No" Zeus growled. "I want him" He pointed at Percy. "To be in camp. He needs to be controlled"

"I´m sorry what?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "I need to be controlled? I am controlled"

Zeus glared at him. "It is either that or you die" 

"Good luck with that" Luke muttered.

When everything went quiet he looked up and realized that he had said it louder then he ment to. His own father was staring at him in wonder. 

"What?" Luke asked. 

"Why did you whish them good luck?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you stupid?" Clarissa asked. "His father is Tartarus. Tartarus"

"So?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright" Percy sighed. "Lesson time. Let´s all sit down shall we?"

Poseidon made chairs for all demigods and demiprimordal. Percy smiled at him and sat down. Sally sat down next to her son and smiled at him proudly.

"Now" Percy said. "My father, Tartarus, is the primordial of the pit. He rules that place. He is third in rank after Chaos and Gaea. He can tecnically kill gods and goddessed by absorbing their immortal essence into himself"

Evryone was staring at him in shock. Luke was staring in wonder. Percy was passionate about telling them about what his father could do to them. He looked proud.  
"And do you honestly believe that he woudl let you" Percy smirked. "Kill me? Or my mom?"

"No" Luke responded. "Because no matter how much of a monster everyone says he is. He protects his family. No one in this room would even come close to harming you without being killed first"

Percy looked at Luke for a long time. "You are correct. For once"

Luke smiled slightly. That was as much praise as he was going to get from Percy. Probably ever. Percy looked around the room at evry single god and goddess.

"Now tell me" He said. "How exactly are you going to kill me?"

"We´re not" Surprisingly it was Ares that spoke up. 

When everyone looked at him he glared. "What? I don´t even want to try to kill the son of true hell"

Percy chuckled at the term for his father. It was true but he still found it funny.

"But as a precation" Annabeth smirked. "He would have to be in camp so we knew that he couldn´t betray us"

"I´m not on your side" Percy raised an eyebrow. "I´m not on anyone´s side. I have my own side"

Annabeth glared at him and was about to open her mouth again but Percy was faster. "And why do you want me near? Have e little crush?"

Annabeth got red in the face, from either anger or embaresment. Percy didn´t know and he didn´t care. For some reason, Annebeth annoyed him beyond belief. He could guess her fatal flaw. Hubris. Deadly pride. He scoffed to himself. That was one of the worst ones you could have. 

Percy stopped a knife that was thrown at him as it was only inches from him face. Celestial Bronze. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Annebeth who looked shocked that he caught it. What shocked Percy however, was the look of pure fury on Luke´s face. 

Luke grabbed Annabeth and growled at her. "What in the name of Olympus is wrong with you?!"

"He teased me!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"So you throw a knife at him!?" Luke hissed at her. 

"Yes!" Annabeth screamed. "And you should be on my side!"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I know you!" Annabeth said. "You´re my friend and you are supposed to defend me!"

"No" Luke firmly said. "I don´t have to defend you from anything"

"So you´re dumping me for him!" Annabeth shouted and pointed at Percy who stood still, watching them. 

"I´m what?" Luke asked confused.

"Oh dear" Aphrodite sighed.

Percy´s eyes shifted to the goddess who looked amused beyond belief. 

"What?" Annabeth asked Aphrodite.

"You have a crush on Luke here" Aphrodite smirked. "You basically just told everyone that"

"No I didn´t!" Annabeth shouted, panic in her eyes.

Luke was staring at Annabeth in shock. He had no idea that Annabeth felt like that towards him. Luke was four years older then her and he used to consider her his little sister. Her and Thalia.

"Can I go home now?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Yes you can" Poseidon answered before anyone else could say anything.

Before Zeus could protest, a light filled the room and when it was gone, Percy and Sally were no longer on Olympus. 

The minor gods and goddesses outside of the throne room heard Zeus shout and scream for hours after. No one stepped inside the throne room of Olympus until they could no longer hear the yelling.


	5. Kidnapping Is Not Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is kindapped and he does not like the outcome.

Percy sighed as he saw the familiar suroundings of his home. He was tired. And emotionaly confused. He had no idea why Luke had defended him when Annabeth had thrown her knife at him. He was confused when Luke became furious. He didn´t understand.

Sally could see that her son was confused. She also knew that he had no idea what to feel. She was just as shocked as her son when Luke had defended him. As far as she was concearned, Luke broke all ties with them when he left without a word. Sally knew that it broke her son when he realized that Luke was gone. She never wanted to see the look on his face ever again. 

"Are you alright Percy?" Sally asked and sat her son down.

"No" Percy chuckled. 

Sally smiled sadly at him. Percy looked at her with confused eyes. "Why did he do that?"

"I don´t know Percy" Sally responded. "I do not know"

Percy sighed and stood up from the couch. "I´m going to bed. And I don´t think it´s a good idea that I go back to that school"

"No it´s not" Sally agreed. "I will ask my father to fix that for you"

Sally smiled up at her son with mischeif in her eyes. Percy chuckled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight mom" He said.

"Goodnight Percy" Sally smiled at watcher her son go.

After he was gone she sighed and looked at the fire place."If that boy hurts my son again. He will not live long"

\---

Percy walked up to his room with a feeling of unease. His room felt different. He had no idea why. It just didn´t feel safe. Before Percy could react, something hit his head from behind and Percy´s vision faded. He could hear a dark chuckle from behind him before his vision faded into solid black.

\---

When Percy woke up again he was in an uncomfertebol bed. He groaned and tried to sit up only to find that his arms and legs were tied to said bed. Percy took the time to look around and find out where he actually was. 

It looked like some sort of infirmary. That´s when the realization came to him. He was probably at Camp Half-Blood. The place he didn´t want to be. This time when Percy groaned, it was for a different reason. He was annoyed.

"Let me go Annabeth!" Luke´s voice was distant but Percy could hear him clearly.

"No Luke!" Annebeth responded to him.

Percy could hear Luke growl and then he heard a yelp. Soon after, the door was opened and Luke came inside. He did not look happy and he locked the door after him. Once he spotted Percy, tied to the bed and looking annoyed, he cursed.

"Fuck" He said. "I´m sorry Percy"

Percy didn´t respond to him. He didn´t even look at him directly. "Just get me out of the stupid chains"

Luke hurried to do so and once Percy was free, he was quick to stand up. Luke looked concearned but Percy did not care. He knew who had knocked him out. And she was in so much trouble she had no idea. Percy walked towards the door after checking that he had everything. He unlocked it and threw it open. Standing outside with an open mouth, ready to complain to Luke, was Annabeth herself. Behind her stood multiple other young people that Percy ignored.

Percy´s eyes were on Annabeth who was staring at him in shock. Percy growled and took a step forward. Annabeth squeeled like a pig and ran off before Percy coudl come even closer to her. Percy chuckled darkly as he watched her run off. He knew that Luke was behind him, so he turned around.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Percy growled.

"We didn´t know she was going to do that" Luke sighed. "And i´m sorry she did"

"Are you?" Percy asked angrily.

Before Luke could respond, Percy had began to walk. He was stopped by a big guy with red eyes. 

"Hey man" He said. "A little gratitude would be good asshole"

Percy growled at him in warning but the guy didn´t let go of his arm. In seconds, Percy had the other guy´s arm in a lock that forced him down onto the ground. He let out a yell of pain and everyone around them took a step back from him. 

"Percy" Luke said slowly. "Can you let go?"

"Of course I can" Percy scoffed. "The question is will I let go"

"Come on Percy" Luke sighed. "Please?"

Percy scoffed at him but he let go of the other male and shoved him to the ground in front of him. "Do not touch me again"

The boy stared at him, fear clear in his eyes, and nodded his head quickly. Percy turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Percy!" Luke called after him.

Percy growled and turned around and looked at the tall blonde. "What?!"

"Can you please just stay today?" Luke asked. "Just today. Then you can leave and never come back"

Percy stared at him for a long time. Not saying a word. "Why?"

"Please" Luke looked at him with sad eyes.

Normaly, Percy wouldn´t even care, but something about the way that Luke looked at him made him feel like it was important. Percy looked towards where he knew the border to camp was. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"Just today" Percy agreed.

"Thank you" Luke looked relieved.

"Keep the blonde bitch away from me" Percy growled.

Luke nodded and motioned for him to follow. Percy did so with a glare at Luke´s back.

\---

Luke was relieved when Percy agreed to stay the day. He had no idea why he was so determined to get Percy to stay, but something told him that he had to. Luke knew that Percy was not happy with him, not at all, but the day would give Luke the chance to explain himself to his former friend.

Luke led Percy away from the campers, he led him into the woods. If Percy hadn´t changed too much, then he would still feel calmed by the forest. He was correct. He could feel Percy calm down behind him. Happiness crept though him when he realized that he still knew Percy in some ways.

"Why did you want me here Luke?" Percy asked calmly.

"I don´t know" Luke confessed.

"Not good enough" Percy growled at him.

"I know" Luke sighed. "But it´s the only answer that I have for you Percy. I´m sorry"

"Why Luke?" Percy sighed, suddenly sounding sad.

Luke whirled around to look at him. It was the same tone that Percy had when he was a young boy, the same tone he had when he was confused and sad. Luke didn´t need to ask Percy what he ment, he knew.

"I left because I didn´t want you to get hurt because of me" Luke responded. "I didn´t know that you were a demigod"

"I´m not" Percy said. "Demiprimordial"

"I didn´t know" Luke repeated. "I didn´t know what to do so I just left. I thought I would protect you that way. I didn´t want you to get hurt"

"So you didn´t think that I would get hurt by you leaving without a word?!" Percy shouted at him.

"I didn´t think about that" Luke whispered.

"Of course you didn´t" Percy scoffed. "You never think about anyone else then you!"

Luke saw red. Before he knew what he had done, he had Percy pushed up against a tree. He could hear a crack as Percy´s head connected with the trunk of the tree. Percy´s pained gasp snapped Luke out of his anger. He quickly let go of Percy once he realized what he had done. Percy slid down the tree trunk and Luke could see some blood on the tree.

"Oh fuck!" Luke gasped out. "I´m so sorry Percy"

Percy didn´t respond to him, his eyes were on the ground.

"Percy?" Luke asked and kneeled down.

Percy still didn´t respond to him. Luke reached out with a hand and Percy flinched back from him. Luke stared at him. Percy´s eyes were screwed shut. He looked like he was expecting Luke to hit him. That´s when Luke realized that someone might have abused Percy after he left.

"Percy?" Luke asked softly. "Did someone hit you?"

Percy still didn´t answer him. He didn´t need to. His silence was all that Luke needed to know the answer. Someone had abused Percy after Luke left. That was probably the reason Percy was as angry with him as he was. It was Luke´s fault. If Luke hadn´t left him, then no one would have ever abused Percy. 

"Percy i´m so sorry" A tear fell from Luke´s eye. "Please say something. I need to know that you´re alright"

A growl caused Luke to freeze. He had heard that noise many times before. Hellhound. Inside camp boarders. Luke looked around, trying to find the beast. He didn´t find one hellhound, not even two. He found an entire pack of them. Luke´s eyes widened. There was at leaste six hellhound, surrounding them. Luke cursed and took out his sword, Backbiter. He placed himself in front of Percy who hadn´t moved from his place against the tree.

The hellhound circled around them but Luke held his ground. He would not let them anywear near Percy. He would fight until he was dead before the beasts would come even close to Percy. The hellhounds stopped suddenly, just a few yards away from Luke and Percy. They stared at Luke who glared back at them, taking a defensive stance i front of Percy.

The biggest hellhound walked in front of its pack and stared at Luke with cold red eyes. Luke tensed up, ready for an attack. But it never came. The alpha nodded at Luke, it looked like respect, and then they all just dissapeared. Luke didn´t move for more then five minutes, waiting for them to come back. They never did. Once he was sure of it, he returned his gaze to Percy who was now looking up.

Luke could see a small smile on his face. That´s when Luke realized that Percy´s father was Tartarus, the hellhounds could probably smell it on Percy. It was a test, probably from Tartarus himself.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked Percy and kneeled down again.

Percy looked at him with cold eyes. Luke winched at the look of anger in his eyes.

"I was fine before you came back into my life" Percy answered and stood up.

Before Luke could say anything, Percy walked away from him. He walked deeped into the woods, leaving Luke standing alone. Once again, Percy had walked away from Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I´m not gonna be updating as much because i´ve just started school again and I come home very late. I will try to update on the weekends. Hope that you are still reading and that you like the story. Feedback is always appreciated and welcome. I love reading the comments!
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Nadia


	6. I´d Still Take A Bullet For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy ends up in pain because he will always save him.

Luke was shocked when Percy suddenly pushed him to the side. He understoo why when Percy grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Luke was quick to be at Percy´s side and hold him up. He could see that Percy was in deep pain and he began to search for the injury. He paled when he saw a dart that looked just like the one Echidna had thrown at Percy before. Chiron was at his side within seconds from his yell.

"Do we know what it is?" Chiron asked as he eyes the empty dart still stuck in Percy´s side.

"No" Will responded. "Percy just gave me the one that Echidna threw at him. I have no idea what it is but Percy said that it smelled like poison"

Chiron frowned and was about to kneel on the ground when Luke scooped Percy up into his arms. Chiron stared at him in confusion. 

"No offense Chiron. But I would prefer it if he was near me. I´ve lost him once, I don´t want to do it again" Luke said.

Chiron nodded and motioned for them to follow him. Luke began to walk with Percy in his arms. Luke glanced up at the crowd that was around them and found Annabeth who looked satisfied. He didn´t know what it was but for some reason Luke didn´t like the feeling he got when he was near Annabeth anymore. It felt bad. He couldn´t describe it as anything else. It just felt bad.

Luke refocused on Percy who was unmoving in his arms. Luke didn´t like it. Percy looked pained. Luke found himself moving faster and faster the closer he came to The Big House. When he was only a few feet away he found himself running. Percy had gone very pale during the short amount of time that it took for Luke to get him to The Big House. It was beyond concearning for Luke.

Once Luke got into The Big House he close to ran towards the back room where a bed was. It was only used for emergencies and Luke deemed this an emergancy, clearly. He passed a confused looking Dionysus who was playing cards against himself.

"Call Poseidon!" Chiron told him once he came into The Big House.

Dionysus looked shocked and glanced after Luke. Realasation shined in his eyes as he hurried to do as Chiron told him. Luke opened the door with his foot as he didn´t want to let go of Percy for one second. He placed Percy on the bed and could do nothing more that watch him and wait for Poseidon to arrive. He didn´t have to wait long. The smell of sea water filled the room as Poseidon appeared behind Luke.

"What on earth happened!" Poseidon growled at Luke and kneeled down next to Percy.

"He shoved me out of the way of some sort of dart. Echidna threw one at him that he caught with his shield but I didn´t see the one someone threw at me" Luke whispered. "He did see it and got me out of the way, making it hit him instead. It´s still in him, I didn´t know what to do with it"

Poseidon nodded his head and moved himself to see the dart that was stuck in Percy´s side. He probed the area around the puncture wound. The green liquid oozed out of it and Poseidon wrinkled his nose in disgust. He turned away and held a hand over his mouth.

"How can you not smell that?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Smell what?" Luke asked.

Poseidon pointed at the green substance. "That!"

Before Luke could respond, a flash of light interrupted him. This one alos smelled like sea water. It was Poseidon´s godly son, Triton.

"Good gods!" Triton exclaimed and held his nose shut. "What is that!?"

"That my son" Poseidon began slowly. "Is the smell of some sort of posion that is in your nephew"

Triton´s face changed into a deep frown as he looked down at Percy with concearn. 

"Do you know what poison it is?" He asked.

"No" Poseidon responded. "I hoped that you would know"

Triton leaned down and looked at the wound where the dart was still in his side. Triton carefully removed the dart so he could look at the puncture wound better. He winched when he could see the hole. It was oozing the green liquid that had been in the dart.

"Well" Triton said. "The good thing is that his body is pushing it out the same way it came in"

"We need to know what this poison does" Luke said.

A knock on the door caused Poseidon to move from his grandson´s side to open it. Outside stood Apollo.

"Will called me" He said. "Said something about potentialy deadly poison?"

Poseidon moved to the side so Apollo could see Percy who was very pale. Apollo was at his side in seconds and had his hand over the wound. He looked up at Poseidon and Triton with a frown.

"Does your part of the family have any recistance for sertain poisons?" He asked.

"No" Poseidon denied. "But I do believe that Tartarus´s blood may have something to do with the fact that Percy´s own body is rejecting the poison"

Apollo nodded his head and turned back to Percy. The demiprimordial himself was frowning. All of a sudden he moved, sitting straight up in the bed, his eyes wide open. Something that could only be described as a power wave surged up in him and shot out, hitting all around him, causing them to fall to the floor from the force. Percy sat with wide open eyes, gasping for air. He took a few moments to calm himself before he looked around at the people around him. His eyes fell on Poseidon and Triton who were groaning on the floor.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well" Triton groaned. "I came because dad called me. There was a poison in you that no one knew what it was, he was hoping that I knew"

Percy nodded his head in understanding. He turned to Apollo and raised his eyebrows. "And you?"

"I´m here to help" Apollo said. 

"I´m good" Percy growled. "I can take care of myself when it comes to poison"

"Why did your body push it out?" Luke asked, speaking for the first time since Percy got shot with the dart.

"Because my father made sure I could never be poisoned" Percy responded and got up from the bed.

He groaned as he stretched out and took a qick look at his side. He frowned at the blood that covered his shirt and pulled it up to look at the wound. The puncute wound was small, but the skin around it looked irritated and red. Percy sighed and picked something out of his pocket. It looked like a pill. Percy popped it into his mouth and bit into it. It made a crunching sound that had everyone else in the room frowning.

"What was that?" Poseidon asked.

"Something none of you should try eating" Percy responded and walked out of the room.

\---

When Percy fell to the ground with the dart in his side, he knew that Luke had catched him. He also knew that he had called Chiron over. But he couldn´t respond. The poison was burning through his veins, he could feel it. And Percy didn´t often admit to being hurt, but the posion burning though him hurt. It hurt more then anything he had ever felt.  
Most of the pain dissapeared as Percy lost his fight for consciousness. Once the darkness of his mind took over, some of the pain went with his consciousness. Percy was relieved but also a bit worried. He didn´t have controll over his body when he was unconscious, and he didn´t like it when he didn´t have controll over his own body.

"Percy" His father´s voice rang through the darkness.

Percy whirled around, trying to find the source of his father´s voice. "Where are you?"

"I am not here my son" Tartarus responded. "Only my mind is"

"What´s happening to me?" Percy asked.

"Your body is resting while you are pushing the poison out of your body" Tartarus answered calmly.

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. The spell that Tartarus put on him as a child was working. It would make sure that Percy´s body rejected any poison that entered his body. 

"How long will it take?" Percy asked and sat down on nothing.

"Not too long I believe" Tartarus responded softly.

Percy sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don´t know why I did that"

"I know why you did" Tartarus said. "No matter what happened, you still love him. I do not like it, but I have to accept it"

Percy shook his head. He didn´t want to care about what happens to Luke, but no matter how hard he tries, he can´t stop caring. Luke is the only one besides his mother and father that Percy ever cared about. He saw it as a weekness that he cared. He always had. But Luke was an even bigger weekness then his parents. Because Luke was a demigod. He was in constant danger. Sally wasn´t. She had one major god protecting her, and one primordial who had the reputation for being evil and cruel. Not that it was true, but no one else needed to know that.

"I don´t want to care" Percy whispered.

"I know you don´t" Tartarus soft voice responded. "But there is nothing you can do. Neither me or your mother like the boy right now, but if he is going to be near you then we need to know that you´re alright with it"

"I am" Percy sighed. "But I don´t want to be"

"I know" Tartarus voice stared to fade away. "Goodbye my son"

"Goodbye dad" Percy responded.

The blackness started to fade away and soon Percy started to see people standing over him. He was in a bed that was to hard. Before he could controll his own body again, he sat straight up and his powers lashed out, not liking being crowded around. His power surge pushed those around him away. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.  
After establishing who was in the room with him, he went back to being annoyed with everyone around him. It was his own defense mechanism. 

"Percy!" Luke called after him as he walked out of the room he was in. 

It turned out to be some sort of hospital room in the big house. Percy didn´t really care, he just wanted to leave. As he opened the door to The Big House, he was met with multiple campers staring at him. Percy did as he normaly whould, ignored them. He walked by them and in the direction of his own cabin.

"Percy!" Luke yelled at him.

Percy sighed and turned around. "What!?"

Luke was looking at him, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Depends" Percy growled. "Do you want to know how i´m going or do you just want me you say that i´m fine?"

Luke stared at him in shock. "I want to know how you actually are doing Percy. I wouldn´t have asked if I didn´t care"

Percy only chuckled and turned around. He walked away without responding to Luke´s question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven´t been posting for a while. I´ve been dealing with a lot of personal issues and school stuff. I´ll try harder to post more. I´m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This is my first story and I hope that you like it! Comments and feedback is aprechiated. I´m going to try to update this once a week at least.


End file.
